Forever&Always
by L. H. smile
Summary: They were all best friends until one of them died after a heated argument. They meet new people, new friends and enter new relationships but can they come back together, like they were before the death? NILEY, JEMI and a small bit of Nemi.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay so this is my first published story. This chapter is just like a trailer or something, I think? Review and just say something random if you want the next chapter. It's almost written. Just to let you know, I get confused so easily when it comes to things like these. I wasn't sure where to put this story and have no idea how to upload. The rules are really strict and there is also a polite way to write and respect our language. I never knew that. :S Please help me out. I also know that my grammar is not the best and doesn't make sense at all sometimes. The spelling should be okay thanks to spell check. Another note: I am Australian and I know we spell and talk "weirdly" so PM me if you don't have a clue what I'm talking bout. And I have never been to US or anything like that so I'm not good on their lingo and what not. So bare with me…

DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.

* * *

**Forever&Always.**

Four friends who were made for the spotlight.

_**'Hey, look Miley! Your shows on.'**_

Two were already there, well known my there parents.

_**'Mum and Dad, I know your famous and all but Joe and I need you here too.'**_

They were paired up.

_**'You guys are so cute together.' 'And we still will be even when you and Nick finally get together.'**_

But when one of them tragically dies after an argument, how will they go on?

_**'She's pushed us all out. She's probably not eating and hurting herself and all those kinds of things.'**_

When they struggle with family.

_**'No you can't make me!' 'You go or I will hurt you more.'**_

When they leave each other.

_'__**She left without telling us?'**_

And when trust is broken, how will the remaining friendship survive?

_**'I like you.' 'I like you too.' 'What about Miley?' 'What about her?'**_

**They meet new people, new friends and enter new relationships but can they come back together, like they were before?**

***

**Starring:**

**Miley Stewart.**

'_You're just like mum and dad. You only care about yourself. Just leave. I hate you!'_

**Nick** **Lucas**.

'_I loved her and I could never betray Joe. But this just felt better. And easier.'_

**Demi** **Monroe**.

'_I know nothing comes between you guys and your friendship.'_

**Joe** **Stewart**.

'_But look at them hurting now. It's all my fault.'

* * *

_

AN: Yes confusing. And pretty bad atm. I have the middle and climax to the story and stuff but the beginning is taking a bit of time to work out. Stick with me and review for any suggestions. And will be mainly NILEY, JEMI. Bit of NEMI. Though not a fan of the last one. L. H. smile. x


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hows it going? I'm tired even though I only spent 2 lessons at school coz I slept it then had an orthodontist appointment. We watched Jurassic Park at school so I pretty much did nothing today. :D Except this. Sorry for deleting this first time but forgot the disclaimer. Enjoy.. Btws, thanks for the story alerts. x

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

_**Forever&Always.**_

**Joes POV.**

The TV was on and we were all laughing. We were watching my sister do her thing on a show called Hannah Montana. My twin sister, Miley, was a star. She was Hannah Montana and herself during the show. She sang, acted and could bust a move. Her best friend Demi, who was also my girlfriend, sat beside her and had tears of joy coming out of her eyes. Next to me sat my best friend, Nick. He was like a brother to me. Then there was me, Joe.

We ran around the house till we were burnt out of energy. Typical us. The four of us were home alone like usual. Our parents worked constantly and only cared for their careers. My sister and I could never figure out why we were born if they didn't want us. Yeah, something was up with them. Demi and Nick lived in the same street as us in LA. They were both trying to get into the whole showbiz thing as well. Nick sang his heart out for any kind of audition and Demi was a triple threat. Something I loved about her. Other things I loved were her deep brown eyes and just her perfect face, her attitude towards life; positive and her sense of humour that would have me in a laughing fit even in the worst of times. She was beautiful inside and out.

'Nick!!' screeched Miley.

'What now?' he replied irritably.

'Nothing,' she said giggling like she had for the last past hour, 'just wanted to say your name.'

'Yeah, coz you love me.'

'Maybe I do.'

I chipped in jokingly with, 'Maybe you don't. Actually you better not.'

'Why?' She questioned me. I just laughed. I don't think she got my joking tone. She was a little to caught up in her crush on Nick.

'I was just joking, Miles.' She didn't find it funny still but at least Demi giggled along with me this time. I don't like guys with my little sister. They're untrustworthy and only want to take advantage of her. I really hoped though that her and Nick would get together though. Demi and I talked about it and we decided that they would be the perfect couple. It would at least stop it from being awkward when we hang out together. It would seem more like a double date then having to drag our besties with us.

'Dude, you suck.' Added Nick.

'Whatever, man. ' I replied. Yeah a great conversation I know. I am meant to be the funny one. And I'm meant to be the opposite of deep. In case you haven't realised I am actually deep, I just prefer not saying what's going through my head out loud. So normally I just say stupid stuff the there are no questions asked. Too easy. 'So, what do you guys wanna do?' I asked.

'Chillax.' Said Demi simply. She just likes to enjoy the view.

'Agreed' came from Nicks' mouth.

'NO!' yelled Miley, 'Lets go and do something!'

'Like what?' I said rolling my eyes. 'If we go out, we'll get attacked by the paps.'

'Hmm. Oh well! I want to shop.'

'Okay I'm going too!' squealed Demi excitedly.

'Okay,' both my best friend and I replied blandly.

I busted through the door laughing and holding my beautiful girlfriend after a day spent running around the paparazzi filled mall. Behind us followed my best friend with my little sister over his shoulder. Her squeals made us laugh harder. Miley had an aura about her. She was beautiful; the way her hair cascades down her back, her smile that lights up the room and her eyes that bring joy to all. She was amazing inside as well. She cared for all. I counted on her for everything. Because of us knowing that our parents really didn't care for us, we relied on each other. I loved her more than anything in the world I always hate to see Miles hurt. She was only my baby sister by a minute but I still felt instinctively protective over her. We had always stuck together. Nothing could separate us.

Nick let go of Miley and she ran over to me quickly.

'What are you thinking bout Joe? You actually look like, super serious for once.' If only she knew what went on inside my head.

'Nothing important.' I replied too quickly. She sensed that it wasn't nothing. She gave me a questioning look.

'I'll catch up with you after, Miles, okay? Demi and I are going out to the swings.' I answered to her look. We walked towards the dor to find Nick and Miley on out tails. 'Alone.' I said to the lost sheep.

'Umm. Okay then.' Said Miley slightly nervously. She loved her alone time with Nick. Both Demi and I knew that but she acted like a complete nervous wreck around him.

'I'll race you to the music room, Miles.' Said Nick. At least he wasn't as nervous as her.

'Go!' She yelled running down the stairs toward the room.

Nick followed behind her, 'Hey! You cheated!' He yelled as well. Demi and I just laughed at how cute they are. And how blind they are to their flirting. We heard the music room door slam and so Dems and I walked outside. We were going to spy.

**AN:** Review anyone? The story might get exciting soon. Just a bit of an intro kinda thing here. Thanks for reading. _L. H. smile. x : )_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Watching SlamBall with my dad on the new sports channel we got. I never knew that was a game. We are trying to figure out the rules. Not going so well. This is short but wanted a bit of suspense, I guess?

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the plot. **: P**

* * *

_**Forever&Always.**_

**Last time:**

'_I'll race you to the music room, Miles.' Said Nick. At least he wasn't as nervous as her._

'_Go!' She yelled running down the stairs toward the room._

_Nick followed behind her, 'Hey! You cheated!' He yelled as well. Demi and I just laughed at how cute they are. And how blind they are to their flirting. We heard the music room door slam and so Dems and I walked outside. We were going to spy._

**Nicks POV.**

We sped down the stairs. Even with the head start I still bet her. When we got inside the music room I grabbed her around the waist and spun her around in circles. She giggled which made me happy. I thought I just had a small crush on her. It would make sense seeing as I'm always around her and stuff. But the more alone time I spend with her the more I realised it is love. Not a small crush.

'Put me down!' She ordered. And of course I obeyed her order. I would do anything for Miley.

Once I had let her down she turned and leaned against my chest. I automatically embraced her in my arms and squeezed her tight. Her face then lifted and her eyes locked with mine. She looked into them deeply. I started to lean in towards her slowly knowing that she must want what I want. She started to lean in as well. My arms that were hugged around her fell to her waist while her small arms rose to the back of my neck. This was one of my dreams coming true. The other was of course making it in the music biz but that could wait. This is it. I will finally get to kiss her. Experience her velvet lips. Her, Miley: my best friends little sister. Perfect.

Shoot! My best friends little sister. He would kill me if I kissed her. He's fine when we're just playing and stuff but anything like a relationship? _Never_. Joe neverlets Miles near any other guys. _Ever_. Because they can't help but like her. She is beautiful. The definition of beautiful. I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't risk Joes and mine relationship.

I could feel her soft, clean breath on mine. Our lips were millimetres apart. She showed that she wanted this by closing the gap slowly.

* * *

**AN:** Cliffy. Haven't said that they kissed or anything. Yet. Haha. Please review on ideas, suggestions and what you think will/should happen.

The game just finished btw. Within half an hour my dads already hooked on SlamBall and is cheering for a team. Gosh. True that Aussies love all sports. : P

So yeah review and also tell me whether you want short, quick updates or longer, slower ones. Might make a poll on my page. Sound good? K. L. H. smile. xx : )


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So obviously I don't have a lot going on coz I'm posting so often and also I'm excited bout this story. It's September, so for my mates and I it means that we are currently on break between ending winter sports and starting summer sports. So that sucks. But more chapters for you guys. The only thing that I have going atm other than school and my TV schedule (:P) is occasional runs with a friend. But please keep alerting and reviewing. Thanks. x

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the plot. **: P

* * *

**

_**Forever&Always.**_

**Last time:**

_I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't risk Joes and mine relationship._

_I could feel her soft, clean breath on mine. Our lips were millimetres apart. She showed that she wanted this by closing the gap slowly._

**Nicks POV.**

I fought my biggest urge, wish and desire to kiss her. I pulled away quickly before I gave in again. I tried to avoid her eyes but I couldn't resist. Her eyes attempted to read into mine again. I looked into hers and saw forming tears. Her body showed her disappointment and sadness as she pulled away from my grip. Her eyes then made me feel her pain that had just been added to mine.

'Why, Nick?' She spoke softly as though trying not to burst out in reckless sobs. I knew what the question she asked meant. I couldn't scrape much more out of myself either without anymore hurt.

'Because…' I said stupidly.

**Demis POV.**

'Oh my gosh.' I whispered.

'No way,' Joe said sadly. We had been watching the scene of the two through the music room window. The window was high from the inside so they wouldn't look up. But because the floor was mostly underground, we could see through the window by lying on the grass on the edge of the house.

'But they almost kissed!' He said to me as shock and disappointment covered his perfect face.

'I know why he pulled away. Don't you see that it's obvious?'

'What? No. Why?' Confusion now took over the emotion on his face.

I sighed gently, 'Nicks scared of what you would do if you found out about the kiss and them getting together.'

'I know what I'd do. I'd say congrats and give him a pat on the back. Then maybe tease him a bit. You never know. Maybe even tease Miley.' He smirked.

I sighed again, this time more aggravated. 'Joe! You are so not normal!'

He smirked again. Obviously taking it as a compliment. Sometimes he could get on my nerves.

'Joe!!! You're the older brother. You're way too protective of her. You are also Nicks' best friend and he knows that nothing should come between you guys. Especially girls. He knows she's off limits coz you never let her hang with any guys other than you and him because you get scared of her getting hurt. Nick doesn't want to get hurt by you and most importantly he doesn't want to hurt her!' I think finally, I may have gotten through his thick head. We sat for a few moments staring through the window, watching Nick and Miley. My best friend leaning against the wall and the piano for support, weeping her eyes out. His best friend Sitting in the corner near a few guitars, sadness upon his face while he quietly plucked a few of his favourite guitars strings. It was a torturous to see.

'Do something about it then!' I said forcefully.

'But, I… They-'

'No.' I had to convince him. 'Go. Tell him that you give him your permission or whatever he needs to get with her. And tell her that everything's okay because she needs your support.'

He considered this for a few moments before he stood up and stormed towards the closest entry to the house. I watched him enter the music room and slam the door behind him making the two already situated in the room jump at the bang. They looked at him worried and assumed the worst. Sometimes Joes had a very short temper. Joe breathed him and let the air out. He repeated this while Miley and Nicks' worried expressions became looks of confusion. The whole calming thing obviously didn't work for Joe as suddenly, after another deep breath, his yells bellow scaring the two in the room and myself again.

'Why didn't you kiss?' He faced Nick. 'Dude. You shouldn't care what I think bout who you date and kiss and hug and whatever. Do all that whatever. You don't need my permission. You're my best friend. I'll always be here man. I care bout what you want too.'

He turned and faced his younger sister who was frozen in shock, 'and I don't mind at all if you date Nick. I know you love him. I know he loves you. I'm your brother for crying out loud. If you want my permission that much, you got it. I can't stop your feelings and why would I want too. You two are perfect for each other.

'Dude,' He spoke again facing Nick, 'I don't like Miles with other guys because I don't trust them. I know they will just end up hurting her. But whom do I trust much more than you? I know that you will do your best not to hurt her.

'So please.' He pleaded to both of them, 'Just get together already.'

* * *

**AN: ** Review mates? Also vote in the poll on my page. Yep. L. H. smile. x : )


	5. Chapter 5

**An: **Still doing some fill ins. :D. Another chapter is being posted straight after this. Sorry that its a bit short. Same for next one. xx

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the plot.

* * *

_**Forever&Always.**_

**Last time:**

_He spoke again facing Nick, 'I don't like Miles with other guys because I don't trust them. I know they will just end up hurting her. But whom do I trust much more than you? I know that you will do your best not to hurt her._

'_So please.' He pleaded to both of them, 'Just get together already.'_

**Demis POV.**

For a moment Miley and Nick looked in shock. Then suddenly Miley ran to Joe and suffocated him with her hug. Nick followed.

'Thanks mate.' He said. 'We'll have to go up and grab tea though, in a sec. We will meet you two,' He pointed to me through the window and I ducked then pointed to Joe, 'there.' He finished in laughter.

'Kay. I'll get Dems first.' Joe answered for the two of us and then left the room.

I continued looking into the room waiting for Joe. Then I saw what Joe had just done.

**Mileys POV.**

The moment was magical. I wouldn't mind if it lasted forever. I wish it had. Our lips parted slowly to my disappointment. It must've shown in my eyes.

'We have forever to kiss each other, now that we're together.' Nick whispered to me.

'But I like right now best.' I whispered back in amazement.

'As you wish.' Then he continued the kiss. Nothing could ever feel better than his lips upon mine.

**Nicks POV.**

I took her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. Miles smiled at me happily. Her smile could make all wars end. I could never, ever spend a day without her again. We may be only young but I know that we will always be friends. But I hope we are always something more.

She followed me up the up the stairs and into the dining room.

'So what's for dinner, big bro?' asked my babe.

'Hows pizza? Veggie for you?' Joe replied.

'Yeah, like always you idiot.'

'Hey! When did I become a idiot?'

'Since you asked me what type of pizza I wanted? Of course I want vegetarian seeing as I am one!'

'So you are going to try cannibalism instead?

'Huh?'

'You said that you wanted to eat what you are.'

'Oh shut up!' Miley retorted. Demi and I laughed.

'He got you there, Miles.' Laughed Demi again. Miley looked at me as I continued to be amused. She dropped my hand and I immediately grabbed her from behind.

'I'll share the veggie pizza with her.' I said.

She turned around and smiled at me. I kissed her forehead lightly. Her smile grew. I kissed her nose and she began to giggle. I slowly kissed her soft lips. There was no rush with Miley. She was always patient and caring. She kissed back. She was more perfect than an angel. Something interrupted the moment.

'Cough, cough. We are still here.' Said Joe bringing me back down from my heaven, 'Don't look so upset dude. Plenty of time later.'

'Yep. Sure.' I said.

'Come Miles. We need to get out pjs.' Demi said excitedly. I knew she just wanted some inside goss about us form Miley.

'But-' Miley protested.

'No buts. We can have a chat while we wait for the pizza too! Yay!' I knew that was coming.

'But-' she grabbed onto my hand tight.

'But nothing!'

* * *

**AN: **Review please? Went and watched fame last night. Was good. AFL grand final has just started. Am cheering for Geelong even though my bestie goes for Saints. Btw I'm a die-hard BRISBANE LIONS fan. They'll be playing this week next year.. Hopefully. :S One more chapter then the more interesting stuff will fire up. Ahah. DRAMA! Okay. Thanks. Bye xx. L. H. smile. : )


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Review peeps. Grease is so funny. On atm. The outfits. AHAHAH.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but my plot. :D Enjoy bubs.

* * *

_**Forever&Always.**_

**Last time:**

'_Come Miles. We need to get out pjs.' Demi said excitedly. I knew she just wanted some inside goss about us form Miley._

'_But-' Miley protested._

'_No buts. We can have a chat while we wait for the pizza too! Yay!' I knew that was coming._

'_But-' she grabbed onto my hand tight._

'_But nothing!'_

**Demis POV.**

I dragged my best friend up to her bedroom. It was my second bedroom. I lived here more than at my own house. I liked it better here. Nick also practically lived here as well. The twins parents were never home so it was okay to be here because we had freedom. My parents never cared where I was and Nicks' parents preferred him here as they had a few other kids too. It was easier for all of us.

We entered Mileys large bedroom. It suited her perfectly. The feature wall was a shiny, light purple: her favourite colour. She also had decorated her walls with matching butterflies. All areas of her room were covered in photos and all kinds of memorabilia from the past. I loved it. I looked to the main wall and saw my favourite photo of all. It was from when we were six and our families visited New York together. Joe, Miley, Nick and I were standing in the snow in Central Park. It was a great day. Back then we were all close with our parents and our parents were best friends. Now everyone's careers had taken life's control. And it really sucked.

**Joes POV.**

'Hey girls! Pizzas arrived!' yelled Nick to Miley and Demi.

'Coming,' they both replied back. They both busted through the door laughing.

'Here!' giggled Demi. We talked continuously while we ate our pizza. As I finished off the last slice of my pizza, Miley addressed us all, 'Time to go to the park! Yay!'

'But its late, babe. And we are in our pjs.' Whined Nick.

'Please?' she asked pulling her irresistible puppy dogface.

'Okay.' He gave in. He turned to us and asked, 'You guys coming?'

'Yeah sure.' Answered Demi for both of us.

I wandered outside into the nights' darkness and headed towards the park, hand in hand with Demi.

* * *

**AN: Review? **Yeah I know. Boring chapter. Sorry. Was just filling in some gaps. If you need more gaps in the story filled, review and ask or PM me. Next chapter will be interesting. Touch and athletics rego today! Am happy!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** So sorry that it has been a while. Sports starting up and school is near the end of the year so it means I have a heap of homework and this week I have been choosing subjects for next year. It is so hard coz I have no idea what I want to do. Maybe lawyer?? Hmm... Anyone want to help? Haha. Sorry again. I don't really like this chapter either so that's also why it took a bit. REVIEW?

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own the plot. La-di-dah. : D

* * *

**_Forever&Always._**

**Last time:**

'Please?' she asked pulling her irresistible puppy dogface.

'Okay.' He gave in. He turned to us and asked, 'You guys coming?'

'Yeah sure.' Answered Demi for both of us.

I wandered outside into the nights' darkness and headed towards the park, hand in hand with Demi.

**Mileys POV.**

I skipped along my hand intertwined with Nicks. He had to jog to keep up. Behind up were Joe and Demi walking extremely slowly. They like to frustrate us by stopping and kissing on the way. Oh well. We'd get the swings.

We swang back and forth under the parks dim lights when finally Joe and Demi showed up.

'Finally!' I yelled at them. They all laughed at me, 'whatever then.' I said again poking my tongue out.

We sat down under a tree. I stared at my brother. My hero. His dark messed up hair and his matching eyes shone in the tiny bit of light. His eyes looked into mine he could tell something was up.

'What are you thinking?' he startled me by asking.

'Nothing?' I think my answer was more of a question. 'I'm fine.' I tried to convince him. No chance of that working. He'd been a bit down lately but he could still see right through me. I have no idea what up with him though. I know a lot about him but I just couldn't figure that out. I don't want him to act weird. I wanted Joe the same.

It'd be so hard to handle anything that could happen to Joe. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He is a part of me.

**Joes POV.**

'Joe! Over here. We have to talk.' My sister ordered me. I just nodded in response and slowly wandered over. I was trying to think about what she'd ask. Miley was so care free with her gorgeous long hair. But when she was serious about something. She was dead set serious. Sometimes it was scary. She was scary now.

'Joe?' she tried to ask sweetly,' what were you thinking about earlier that you said, "wasn't important"' she quoted.

'Well… Nothing.

'Joe. Tell me. Please?'

'But it was about nothing?'

'I still want to know. And normally when somebody says that its nothing important means they are trying to downplay something. That is so what you are trying to do. So just tell me.' God she knows me well. Her eyes eviled at me. Yeah, she is so scary.

'I was just thinking bout you know…' I tried to get time.' About mum and dad. And you.' I added.

Explain further.' She ordered. Damn. I was hoping it would be easier than this.

'Just about, err, how Id hate to see anything at all happen to you.'

'And that's nothing?' Shoot.

'I didn't think it was that important.' Another wrong move. I could see her face getting redder. She was definitely PMSing but that's not totally a reason for blowing up at me.

'How am I not important to you?'

'You are important to me. You're my sister. You are the person I'm closest too. It was just my thoughts. Don't worry bout what I say.' Gah!

'Well I do listen to what you say. And you said I wasn't important!'

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'I know what you meant. You meant that there is no point of us being in each others lives because you hate me.' Okay. I can't be the only person who thinks she has blown all of this way out of proportion.

* * *

**An:** Yeah so review? Please? Make my day? : ) L. H. smile. x


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Please review? 3 reviews needed on this chapter before I will post again. I might get another chapter up this week depending on the reviews but on Monday-Wednesday I'm on school camp. So please review and I'll get maybe one up before hand. Thanks.

* * *

**_Forever&Always._**

**Last time:**

_'Well I do listen to what you say. And you said I wasn't important!'_

_'I didn't mean it like that.'_

_'I know what you meant. You meant that there is no point of us being in each others lives because you hate me.' Okay. I can't be the only person who thinks she has blown all of this way out of proportion._

**Nicks POV.**

I ran over with Demi to see why the twins were yelling so loudly. They rarely ever fought, so something big must be up.

'I didn't mean it like that!' Joe yelled.

'You did! Don't lie to me!' Miley replied.

'What are you talking 'bout Joe?' Demi asked calmly. Only she could be relaxed in this situation.

'It doesn't matter.' He said stressed.

'See? There you are again. You think I'm not important or anything like that. You can't even tell your girlfriend.' Said Miley.

'Stop! I regret whatever I said.' He obviously doesn't know how she'll take that because I know that it won't go well.

'You don't even know what you said. You are meant to care about me but instead you are just like mum and dad. You only care about yourself. Just leave here and go home. I don't want to see you. I hate you!'

* * *

**AN: **Its soo short and I'm soo sorry. But please just drop a quick comment and I will post again asap. :P Thanks. L. H. smile.


End file.
